New old friends?
by xXabsintheXx
Summary: Starts after Eclipse... Well, due to some coincidences Bella visits Tanya and her family in Denali. But what she doesn t know: Katrina has a special skill and so due to an accident Bella suddenly wakes up in 1918 and meets the human Edward...
1. Prologue

**New old friends?**

_The Cullens are forced to leave Forks, but Bella doesn't know why. They tell her to just visit the Denali coven. But nobody expects what will happen there._

_Bella gets a new experience. Due to a special skill of Irina, even Bella can't be immun, she travels back in time. Year 1918. There she meets the human Edward. What will happen and how will she be able to come back to the present?_

_And what has happened when they return to Forks?_

--

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight. Only this FF...;)**_

--

**Prologue**

--

"Carlisle, she's burning!"

Far away I could hear Edward's anxious voice.

Lying on Tanya's sofa, I felt flaccid and powerless and my limbs ached. It pounded constantly in my head. I was breathing short albeit deeply pensive; with every breath exhaled, each time I inhaled was a grant for more life.

I could feel the heat in my body and I thought of the pain back then when James' poison spread out slowly. Then the memory blurred.

This heat was different. It hasn't the same intensity like the fire I had thought had been burning me. Yet… I was engulfed by its sheer temperature… as if every molecule of my mortal was slowly evaporating away.

I hardly sensed Edward's icy hand touching my forehead and warming up too fast alarmingly. Like blood was running through his veins again. And it was trembling - so badly that I had never known he could be capable of such dire articulation.

In the background I could hear Esme and Rosalie whispering. Was it them anyways? Or was it Tanya and Katrina? The voices were too far away and concentrating was too difficult.

My eyelids felt heavy as I tried to open my eyes a little.

My eyes found some silhouettes. I couldn't see which one belonged to whom.

"Edward…?" I mumbled that quietly I couldn't even hear myself. Though it still choked my gorge and I had to cough inevitably – with the dry hoarseness searing my throat.

"Shh... Bella, keep calm." Edward replied, but in a wavering tone. His grave voice affected me, and he had to take a deep breathe in order to continue. "Everything will be alright." Obviously, this was only an offering of comfort, and I noticed how Edward sounded like he didn't believe his own words.

Carlisle pulled out something from my underarm, something oblivious to me.

"How high…?" Edward asked hesitatingly before breaking off in mid-sentence with a nervous gulp.

I couldn't see their faces but I could hear even Carlisles breath had faltered when he whispered rapidly. "She needs to go to the hospital immediately."

That dreaded irritation held in my throat urged me to cough again, while cold arms slid beneath my back to haul me up.

Edward's cold chest was comfortable.

I felt his whole body shivering and freezing for a short moment when my hot one touched his.

Then a numb sensation placed itself upon my ears and a dark weightlessness enveloped me.

I was sure there was no escape this time.


	2. A little obstacle

**A little obstacle**

--

When I decided to tell Charlie, Edward insisted to ask for my hand personally.

"For the tradition", he told and devoured me with his golden eyes. How could I refuse then?

That evening Charlie was coming home late and Edward and I could prepare ourselves mentally, whereby it was more difficult for me than for him, even though Charlie was still wary of Edward.

How would he react when Edward told him he wanted to marry me?

I fidgeted around on the sofa and of course Edward noticed.

He gave me a tight squeeze and whispered in my ear. "Everything will be alright. Be confident."

His sweet breath indulged my senses once again and cut me out of an answer.

Edward laid his hand on my cheek and turned my head so I was looking at him. He smiled at looked into my eyes. Then he softly pressed his cold lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my hands in his hair.

My impetuous manner didn't bother him anymore, instead he attracted me even more.

But then the whole thing came to an abrupt end. Edward gently broke away his lips from mine and pushed me aside a little. Outside we could hear the car parking on the driveway.

"Charlie." I sighed.

Edward smiled again and caressed my cheek. "Confidence", he whispered scarcely audible and took my hand. I looked down at the ring on my finger.

_Please, let it be over quickly_, I thought. The next moment the door opened and Charlie came in depressed. He glanced to the living room and smiled wanly.

"Hey, Bella… Hey, Edward."

I instantly noticed his gloomy gander and asked what was wrong. Charlie just wagged his head and told us about some trouble on the guardhouse. Immediately I looked at Edward and saw his eyes narrow. Bust just for a short moment. Then he unbent again. Of course I wanted to know what was going on and couldn't wait to be alone with Edward.

"Maybe we should postpone this", I tried to whisper as quite as possible.

Edward looked at me with his crooked smile. "No chance."

I sighed and stood up. "You're certainly hungry, Dad. I'll make you something to eat."

"Oh yeah, thanks, Bells." He smiled and followed me to the kitchen. I filled a plate with spaghetti and some sauce, put it in front of him and sat down. Satisfied he took the fork and began to eat.

Edward silently came to the kitchen and when he passed Charlie, this winced.

"For God's sake! Edward… don't creep up on me like that!" He grumbled and began going for the food again.

"I'm sorry", he said with an honest face and stood right beside me.

I knew what was coming next and became a little anxious. Edward must have felt my tension because he stroked my back. As if that could calm me down. Due to his touch everything was prickling.

Impatiently I twiddled with my ring and was thankful that Edward finally sat down.

When Charlie finished he warily looked up. The silence didn't escaped from him.

I took his plate and washed it up. Edward hemmed - he never did that before, so he must have been as nervous as I was - and peered at Charlie for a short moment. And Charlie peered back patiently.

"There is something important I want to ask you."

Charlies eyes narrowed.

"It concerns Bella and me."

Charlies eyes narrowed even more, what I didn't suspect. For a tiny moment he looked at me then back at Edward.

"I… want to ask her hand in marriage."

While Edward was patiently waiting for an answer, the most different expressions were reflected on Charlies face… Disbelief… Mistrust… Surprise…

I thought he would forget to breathe. Or did he stop it on purpose?

He looked at me. I wasn't aware of how I glanced but Charlie relaxed and… smiled.

He smiled. I couldn't believe it. Charlie really smiled and his small, lovely laughter lines appeared.

"I already wondered when it would happen."

I was completely confused. Was that Charlie sitting on the chair? Was that really my Dad? The one, who had Edward in his bad books since the Italy-thing?

"But I tell you one thing, Edward. If you'll ever make Bella miserable again… even if it's just a tiny little thing…"

Edward cut in. "Don't worry, Charlie. That won't happen."

Charlie peered at him, then sighed.

Edward stood up, came to me and took my hand. While his thumb sedatively caressed the back of my hand, he said to Charlie. "Does that mean, we have your bless?"

I glanced at Edward. It was unthinkable somebody could refuse right now.

"If it makes Bella happy, of course. I don't want to stand in her way."

I looked at Charlie, smiled and… suddenly tears flooded my eyes. Why did I cry all of a sudden?

Hastily I tried to wipe them away and of course both of them noticed. On one side because Charlie was looking at me right now and on the other side because Edward was still holding my hand.

Edward laughed and put his other hand on my cheek. Then he kissed my hair and whispered "Bella".

I looked at him and wished I could hear his thoughts in this very moment. He had the same expression when he had proposed to me the other night. That indescribable happy he was.

For Charlie there were definitely to much feelings at once. He stood up and plodded to the living room. Short time later we could already hear the television.

Edward still looked at me. "Look, no problem."

Then he gently put his lips on mine and kissed me.


	3. Unexpected trip

**Chapter 2 (Unexpected trip)**

The next days were more frantic than usual. Alice put her heart and soul in hosting the wedding.

And now that Charlie knew about it she hadn't to hide her euphoria when she was visiting us.

It seemed she had to tell him every single detail and every time I entered the living room they were instantly silent so that I didn't overhear something.

Maybe I should be glad about it but the fact that their secrecy stroke me like a jackhammer was as bad as the vision to be Alice' assistant.

What a creepy thought.

Of course Charlie directly told Renée and short time later I had to endure the pros and cons about a much too early marriage - of course the cons were in major - and a detailed explanation of her teen-mistake at the phone for long five hours. I tried to explain that only my civil status changed and that I would still go to college. What reaction she would have if she knows that it stretched the truth and wasn't the only early change?

Rapidly I shook off the thought and concentrated again to tidy up the house more carefully than usual. Renée was resolved to come a little earlier and to aid Alice. The thought the Cullens were responsible for the wedding all alone didn't seemed to please her. And maybe besides she tried to stir me from my resolve and to argue me into waiting.

Charlie offered her to sleep over in the guestroom, but Renée suggested that Phil would keep up with her soon, so she would take a hotel room. In the end they settled on Renée's stay in the guestroom until Phil arrived, to reduce costs.

"You really throw yourself into it, Bella", Charlie suddenly said when I was doing the washing.

For a few days he was watching my bustling mania for cleaning with some uneasiness. It bothered him to not helping me. Indeed he offered some help but I didn't want him to saddle himself with any more. Renée's long stay made him nervous enough and the thing on the guard house wasn't solved yet either. I approached him several times, but Charlie remained silent. Apparently he didn't want to worry me and suggested me to concentrate all over the wedding.

Although I convulsively didn't tried to do that.

Lately I had to think about something else. Every time I talked to Charlie, he acted cheerfully and good-tempered, but when he thought I wasn't around, the mask slipped. His depressiveness bothered me.

Partially I tried to explain it with the problems by his job, but I didn't rid myself of the feeling, it was also something with the wedding.

The evening Edward had asked him for my hand, he acted easy, as if he was happy.

And of course he really was psyched for me, but like that time, when he told me about his feeling I would leave him soon, he seemed to be grievous and pensive.

Maybe he tried to cotton up with it but it was difficult.

And I had no idea how to help him.

"It's alright, Dad. Don't worry."

Sighingly he went to the living room and watched TV.

I jammed the dirty laundry into the washing machine when a piercing pain went through my body.

"Argh… damn! Oh no, not that!" Angrily I pulled out my hand from under the pile of clothes and noticed a gaping wound in my palm. It made me feel giddy and I breathed through my mouth to not to fall over.

"Everything's alright, Bella?" Charlie must have heard my little yawp.

"It's okay. I cut myself. It's not so bad. No reason to panic, Dad." I heard him laughing and murmuring something.

Although the cut wasn't that big, it bled briskly and I heard the ringing in my ears. I leaned onto the washing machine and tried to think clearly again.

Without warning icecold fingers took my hand.

I raised my eyes. Edward stood in front of me and examined my wound with seriousness. Like always I didn't noticed his coming in.

He sighed, grinned at me with contracted eyebrows and shook his head.

"When I'm not here for just one single time…"

I soaked in his sweet scent with my nose and wanted to reply something, but my legs malfunctioned.

This time I should have waived to let him becloud my senses.

Edward caught me and carried me to the living room. In no time Charlie stood up with an anxious face. "Bella!"

Edward placed me on the sofa. "She just feels dizzy", he answered his asking expression.

Then he left the room and short time later came back with dressing material and antiseptic.

I closed my eyes and concentrated again to breathe through my mouth.

"Maybe we should take her to a hospital. Perhaps it has to be needled." I heart Charlie say.

"It looks worse than it really is." Edward explained.

He laid his cold fingers against my forehead. "Are you feeling better now?"

I opened my eyes and saw my already bandaged hand. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." He kissed my forehead and gently pushed me back when he noticed that I wanted to stand up.

"May I ask you a favor?"

Charlie raised his eyes in surprise. He seemed to be abstracted and didn't realized Edwards question was directed at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, my family want to travel…" - I looked at Edward in shock and he softly stroke my arm - "…and we want to take Bella with us. We want to visit some friends in Alaska."

I relaxed.

Charlies eyes widened in shock, then narrowed and he pondered.

"When you say 'my family', you mean…"

"…all of them. Including Carlisle and Esme." Edward finished the sentence. Of course he could read Charlies worries in his thoughts. I waited patiently for his answer and noticed his slackened look.

"How long will you be away?"

"Only some days. Don't worry. We are back in time for Renée's arrival."

Charlie's eyebrows lifted up in surprise, as if Edward had answered his unspoken thoughts. Probably he did it, but Charlie didn't know Edward really read them.

Then he glanced at me and I tried to look as normal as I could, although I by myself wanted to know what's Edward up to.

"And when do you want to depart?" He asked when he looked back to Edward.

"Tomorrow, if you don't object."

Charlie mulled over it. After some endlessly long seconds he finally answered.

"No, I don't." His look was friendly and for a moment I thought I would spot gladness.

Though it was that fast I wasn't sure it was just a delusion.

I couldn't imagine why he should feel glad about something like that. It was completely absurd.

You just had to think about the last time when Edward wanted to go to Jacksonville to visit Renée. He has became that upset I wished to never experience such a situation again.

And now there was the same one again. And it went better than expected. But maybe he felt reassured due to Carlisle's and Esme's presence.

However his relaxed look was strange. But maybe it was just an aftereffect of my vertigo and I stopped thinking mulling over it.

--

When I went to sleep, Edward bowed himself off, only to come back through my window and when I arrived my room, Edward was already lying on my bed, smiling.

I walked up to him and gave him a peck.

With played disappointment he looked up at me. "Much to short."

I grinned back reproachfully. "You have to explain a lot."

Then I turned away, took my things to get ready for sleep and vanished through the door.

After being done I wished Charlie a 'good night' and returned to my room.

Edward stood in front of the bed and invitingly held up the blanket. I laid down and he wrapped it around me, so I wouldn't be cold - like every evening.

When he laid next to me and wrapped his arm around my body, I expectantly looked into his eyes.

"So we'll go to Alaska? To Tanya and her family I guess."

Edward put on his crooked smile and I couldn't be as serious as I wanted to any longer. "And why?"

"I thought you would like to meet them. And Carlisle and the others haven't seen them for a long time."

As far as I could remember, the Cullens have visited them, when Edward had decided to leave me. Hastily I pushed away the painful memories.

"That's all?" I watched him doubtfully, but he just smiled and nodded.

After some minutes Edward broke the silence.

"How is it possible to cut oneself while doing the washing?" It was clear he wanted to change the subject, but his voice sounded truthfully anxious when he observed my bandaged hand. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

I rolled my eyes. "These things happen, Edward. For example somebody forgets to shake out a kitchen towel - the one used it to wipe up spilt sauce and didn't noticed the splinters of glass - completely, before he or she throws it in the laundry."

Edward chuckled and shook his head, while he was watching back to me. "Those things can only happen to you."

I flashed at him. He softly stroke my cheek and released the whole strength of his caramel-colored eyes once again. "Don't be upset."

I gasped loudly and he grinned. Then his cold lips met mine.

I buried my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. His cold body intoxicate me even more, my heart was rushing and I could feel my skin burning. The light pressure in my hand I barely sensed.

Edwards lips broke away from mine so he could whisper "Bella, breathe".

I gasped and had to grin, while I literally inhaled his breath.

Edward of course noticed. Nothing got past him. He also grinned.

Then he kissed the bend of my neck, traversed to my chin with his lips, over the corner of my mouth, my cheek, along to my temple and down to my ear.

"And now you should sleep. Tomorrow we have a lot to do", he whispered and began to croon my lullaby.

Now I remembered that we would visit Tanya's family tomorrow, and a little panic spread out.

Not only I would get to know Irina, who has been close to Laurent, but also Tanya herself. The fair and beautiful, strawberry blonde Tanya, who was interested in Edward long time ago.

Suddenly the wildest theories flashed through my mind. Did she maybe still want to come on to him? If yes, how far would she go to attain her aim? How would _he _react? What would she do, when he spurned her again? Would he spurn her?

Of course he would do. He loved me. By this time I was sure of it. Nevertheless I strangely felt uneasy.

"Are you okay?" Edward has sensed my tension and now he worriedly eyed me through the darkness.

"I just thought of tomorrow. I'm a little bit nervous. That's all", I whispered, so my voice couldn't shake.

Edward smiled. "Don't worry. Tanya, Irina and Kate are abstinent for one thousand years already, and Carmen and Eleazar aren't much younger either. Each of them can control himself perfectly."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. If I would be in danger, you won't even give me a ride. I'm sure. After all I'm guarded by you better than the president. Although… Strictly speaking you can't really compare that with other things. I don't know anybody, who's that protected by you like me…" - now he was grinning from ear to ear and kissed my forehead and I had to concentrate to not lose the thread - "…I'm just worried how I will come along with them. You are friends with them since eternity, but I…" My fears concerning Tanya I kept in private.

Edward rolled with his eyes. "Don't be silly. Everyone has simply to be fond of you", he mumbled and in confirmation of his words he kissed my cheek.

"Figures. I'm sure every _vampire _likes me; one way or another", I replied spurious offended, but when I saw Edwards eyes flashed angrily, I regretted my words.

"I'm sorry", I whispered scarcely audible.

"You know how I meant that, Bella."

"Yeah, I know." I laid my hand upon his cheek, hoping his anger would fly away. Indeed his face relaxed a little bit. He took my hand from his cheek, kissed my palm and smiled again.

"And now you have to sleep for real."

Then he put his lips upon my ear and started to hum my lullaby again.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about Tanya anymore, while I gently fell asleep.

--

**reviews are desirable...;)**


	4. Musing, nervousness and aplenty of grizz

**Musing, nervousness and aplenty of grizzly bears**

--

I slept quite fitfully. Tanya appeared in my dreams over and over. She glanced triumphantly, when she sized me up, as if she was of the opinion, that snatching Edward from me was nothing.

Her beauty against my indifference.

I stretched out my arms to Edward, but he just grinned and Tanya pulled him off. They ran away and I wanted to follow, but I was too slow. Much too slow. With the speed of a vampire I couldn't keep up.

I wanted to shout after Edward, but I had no voice.

Suddenly I was standing on the meadow and Laurent looked at me with his crimson eyes. Ready to jump.

Then he backed off and five huge wolfs came out of the forest. They lunged at him and ripped his body apart that fast, I couldn't really notice the happening. With the remains they disappeared in the forest.

I heard a cry and turned to the direction, it was coming from. There, a beautiful, young lady was standing. Her long, blonde hair was shimmering and her pale skin was sparkling in the sun.

She looked horrified in the direction, where the wolfs have gone with Laurent's body parts.

Her face was twisted with pain, but then he angrily glanced at me.

Her pupils were deep black. She shouted at me and then jumped.

Panicky I opened my eyes.

Edward looked at me concerned and stroke my hair.

"Everything's alright?"

I breathed heavily and could feel cold sweat on my forehead.

When I realized that it was just a dream and looked into Edward's golden eyes, I calmed down a little.

"Just a nightmare", I replied and tried to smile. Edward still looked concerned.

"That's what I figured. You were wholly restless. Your monologue scared me a little. First you talked about Tanya and then about Laurent and the werewolves. When you squalled I wanted to wake you up, but you had already opened your eyes."

I groaned. Since Edward was with me every night, I wished to stop talking in my sleep.

Though he couldn't read my mind, my monologues fulfilled the task.

Only partly, but Edward was satisfied with it a little.

"Like I said, just a nightmare." I gave him a smile. "Good morning."

Now he also smiled and kissed me. "Good morning."

Promptly my panic made its farewells.

"And when will we depart today?" I wanted to know and tapped his nose.

Suddenly Edward stood up and clasped me in his arms, along with my blanket.

"Right after breakfast. That's why we have to hurry. The others are already waiting."

Before I could say something, he stabled me in the bathroom, like a doll.

"See you soon! I'll fix breakfast for you." He gently kissed my forehead and went down to the kitchen.

I motionlessly stand there for some seconds. Edward wanted to prepare breakfast? This had never happened before. Did he still know how that worked after almost ninety years?

Doubtfully I wagged my head.

Then I remembered that we had to be quick and I began to get ready for the day.

When I returned to my room and looked out for some clothes, it occurred to me, that I didn't pack bags yet. I got dressed quickly and looked under my bed to pull out my bag, but it wasn't there. I cerebrate whether I put it somewhere else.

In as well as onto the closet was nothing. I also noticed some missing clothes.

It reminded of the visitor back then and I began to get a bit uneasy. But when I realized that it was impossible, because Edward would have noticed a stranger immediately, the tension subsided.

However I remembered his certain expression on his face the evening he asked Charlie for my hand. It has been just a short, scarcely noticeable moment, yet long enough to make me nervous. So also Charlie acted strange sometimes and if something dangerous has really happened, Edward would never tell me, because he didn't want to unsettle me.

Furthermore we went to Alaska today. Now I was almost sure, it wasn't a normal visit. Edward wanted to bring me to a save place.

I gave up looking for the bag and slowly went down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Edward looked up. I was really surprised when I saw the well-laid table.

Orange-juice, pancakes with sirup, fried bacon… and a bowl of cornflakes. The whole program. I would never ever cope with all of it.

"That took an eternity. I thought you got lost in your own house."

Edward's words jolted me out of my trance and I looked at him. He put on his crooked smile again and it left me breathless.

I sat down.

"I looked for my bag. You see, it came to my mind, I didn't pack it yet. But I can't find it."

I remembered the musing earlier.

"That's already settled. Alice came, when you were asleep and caught it."

Just now I wanted to start eating and looked inward. Alice was here last night?

I glanced at Edward shocked.

"Don't worry. Your monologue hasn't started yet." He grinned and answered my unspoken question. I sighed with relief and began to eat.

Suddenly my theory back then seemed totally absurd to me. Maybe I was surrounded by danger so often lately, I suspected it around every corner. I was gradually becoming paranoid.

I buried the thought in the rearmost corner of my brain, so I wouldn't think of it any longer.

"Thanks for the breakfast by the way", I said after a while to break the silence.

Edward was looking at me all the time, while I was eating and my face went bright red.

"My pleasure", he murmured lost in thought, without averting his gaze.

Like I assumed, the breakfast has been far too much. After I finished eating, Edward cleared the table and I washed the dishes.

At a stroke it crossed my mind, that Charlie wasn't here.

"What time is it?" I hadn't looked at the clock the whole morning.

"Towards seven." Then he approached and kissed me. "We really have to go now."

I felt a bit dizzy and before I could react, I was carried in his arms and outside of the house.

He went behind the house and headed to the forest.

"Wait, I have to lock the door", I protested.

Edward laughed. "Already done. What do you think of me, Bella?"

I sighed.

In the blink of an eye I was on his back. I knew what was coming next and wrapped my arms and legs tightly against him.

"Let's go!" The next moment he was flying through the trees.

--

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, the rest of Edward's family was standing in front of it. Looked like they were really already waiting for us.

Edward sat me down and Alice minced towards me to give me a hug.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so excited. This will be great. You'll see, we will have tons of fun in Denali."

Radiantly with joy she looked at me and I couldn't help grinning back.

The others also greeted us. Esme gave me a hug as well. Carlisle, Jasper and Rosalie smiled.

Emmett winked at me. "Well, Bella? Ready to meet some new vegetarians?"

I laughed and tried to hide my uneasiness. Edward darted a warning glance at him, but he didn't pay attention to it.

--

As was expected, Alice bought first class air tickets.

When the airplane finally took off, Edward clasped me in his arms and I could feel his cheek on my hair.

Rosalie and Emmett were sitting in front of, Carlisle and Esme behind us.

Suddenly I noticed something and I looked at Edward alarmed.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Could it be, we had forgotten them?

Edward smiled reassuringly. "They backed home. Alice said, she couldn't take a vacation right now, because the wedding catches all her time. I shall tell you, that she feels sorry for not being here… And of course Jasper tarried with her."

"I see."

I laid back on his chest and thought about it. I became more uneasy than before. Not only I would spent some days with my 'vampire rival', but had also to relinquish my best friend and future sister.

The only solace was my… fiancé by my side.

All of a sudden I remembered something I had to ask him, prior to our arriving in Denali.

"Do Tanya and the others know that the werewolves and I are friends?"

Edward's expression was severe. "No. And it would be better not to mention it."

I nodded and felt a little relieved at this matter of fact.

During the rest of the flight we barely talked. Only Edward was giggling from time to time.

Of course I wanted to know what was that funny.

He looked at me and smiled. "Esme", he whispered scarcely audible and gave me a kiss on my hair. That was the whole answer.

I considered what he was talking about and then I remembered something, Edward had told me at the beginning of our relationship.

That Esme was always worried about him, because he was alone for such a long time and that she would love nothing better than to jump for joy, every time he was touching me.

The thought took my mind off things - to futilely try to control my nervousness - while Edward was stroking my cheek over and over again and kissing my forehead from time to time.

--

I possibly dozed off. When I awoke, we already were on the way by car. I didn't noticed, how the airplane has landed, let alone how I have gotten into the vehicle.

I raised my head from Edward's shoulder and looked about myself. It seemed we were in a van.

So we needed only one car.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Edward asked, while I stretched my stiff limbs and yawned.

"Hm-hm", I just murmured.

Behind us, Emmett was giggling. "He must keep you in action at night, that sleepy you are."

Edward sighed and I could hear a thud from behind. Obviously Rosalie has poked Emmett in the ribs.

I grinned and looked at Edward. "Indeed."

"You're the one who doesn't want to sleep", he answered cuttingly. When I saw his offended expression I had to laugh inevitably.

"Actually where are we?" I glanced outside the window. We drove that fast, the mountains were vaguely identifiable.

"Thirty minutes ago we left Houston. It doesn't take much time till we reach the entrance of the national park. Then just a bit wandering and we're there."

I looked confused at Edward. "Wandering?"

He nodded. "It's not allowed to drive very far inside with the own car. We would have parked it a little off anyway."

After he stopped talking, it was silent.

Suddenly Edward began to laugh. "Relax, Emmett. As soon as we're there, we'll go hunting."

Confused I looked at both of them.

"He's impatient, because there are so many grizzly bears. His preferred prey, remember?" Edward answered. Of course I did and grinned at Emmett.

The rest of the drive I leaned on Edward's shoulder and watched the mountains, which rolled by.

When we parked the van at the edge of the park, Carlisle and the others carried the luggage, as Edward took me on his back.

The thick forest rushed past me and soon I could make out a huge house at a distance. Nestled in tall trees - the same way as the Cullen's one.

It was definitely a log cabin, but much too big. There was only the first floor, that spread between the trees. I reckoned at least fifteen rooms. Tanya and her family seemed to have as much money as the Cullens and didn't shy away from spending it.

We got closer and now I could see reddish shimmery hair, waving in the wind.

They already expected us. My stomach revolted.

--

**Reviews, reviews, reviews...;D**


	5. Jealousy and myth

**Oh, thanks for all the reviews, guys...Means a lot to me...:)**

--

_Some information I took from twilightlexicon. So maybe you remember a little of it. Hope I got it together in a possible right way...:)_

_But there wasn't a description of Kate, so that I had to think something up..._

--

_**Jealousy and myth**_

--

In front of the cabin two women were standing - the second one I didn't noticed before - who were able to keep up with Rosalie's beauty with ease. My mouth remained open.

Edward had chosen me instead of one of them.

One of them had long, strawberry blonde hair, the other one dark brown, shoulder-length curls; their skin paler, more paper-like than the Cullen's ones. It reminded me of the Volturi. Aro's skin was a lot like theirs. When I remembered right, Edward had said something of_ abstinent for one thousand years already._

Their clothes were rather convenient - like two experienced hunters -, nevertheless they appeared graceful. Their comeliness and pride were conspicuous.

I identified Tanya instantly.

We stood in front of them and both of them looked at me, giving me the once-over. As if they wanted to inspect whether I would fulfill the role at Edward's side.

Then Tanya was smiling friendly.

"Oh Edward, I've missed you. And you must be Bella. I've heard so much of you. I'm glad to meet you personally. I'm sure we will have a lot to talk about." Her smile widened.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and drew me to him. I looked at him and in a blink of an eye I noticed his eyes narrowing when he was glancing at her, for a short moment looked at Rosalie and then panted that noiseless, I didn't know whether I really heard it, until his face relaxed.

After all, did the fact we were here bother him more than I thought? If yes, why did we even come here?

By courtesy I said welcome to them and tried not to sound too nervously.

"Hello…"

"Hello Tanya, hello Kate." Carlisle now also greeted both friendly. Esme went towards them, hugging them dearly. Rosalie did the same. Emmett just smiled and Edward nodded.

"Hello." Now they welcomed the Cullens with a smile, too.

"But where's the rest of you?" Esme asked. I didn't thought of the other vampires just now.

"Carmen and Eleazar are in Spain and Irina roams in Mexico. She isn't over Laurent's dead yet and tries to take her mind off things." Tanya explained.

This meant I wouldn't meet the others. I was relieved about this thought, even though I could understand her. If she felt approximately the same I was conceiving for Edward, then…

No, she couldn't. If it would be like that, she maybe also wouldn't be alive any more.

That's what would be with me.

Tanya disrupted my thoughts and indicated us to follow her.

We entered the house and abruptly I was standing in a huge living room.

Across from the doorway, there was the kitchen. I could notice it, because there was no door and the cupboards were in view. Apart from that there were only two more doors in the right, aft corner.

In the middle of the living room there stood a huge, inviting couch, which was coated with a beige-colored blanket and decorated with some cottony cushions. On the opposite wall there was a high, long fireplace and between this and the sofa there lay a fluffy, pale bear skin.

A huge carpet lay in the middle of the room and covered almost the whole floor. So the rest of the viewable flooring seemed like a frame. Its bronze color, which reminded me of Edward - what let me chuckle for a short moment - and the red cedar walls, draped with different pictures, gave me a cozy feeling.

Edward felt the fading intensity of my body, gently dragged me to him and squeezed his lips against my temple.

"Do you like it here?" He whispered in my ear. I was totally dazed and could just mumble "Hmm…"

"I'm very pleased to hear that." I felt his lips screwing to a smile and his breath tickling on my skin. My heart was beating faster and I knew, that every vampire in the room noticed. This realization just let my pulse rushing even more and Edward was quietly laughing.

"You know, where your rooms are, right?" Tanya said friendly.

"When you carried off your luggage and are ready, we meet again right here, so we can leave."

While we were crossing the room towards the two doors, I was looking at Edward.

"What does she mean?"

"That we'll go hunting. Earlier I've said that Emmett's already impatient. If you remember."

I glanced at his brother and he was looking like a child, that exactly knew, it was getting some candies. Although I had to smile while watching him, disappointment was spreading.

"Right now?"

When Edward was looking at me to watch my unhappy expression, his face was also becoming sad.

"I'll be quick, promised. Furthermore Esme will stay with you."

I couldn't change his mind, but the thought of Tanya, who was hunting with him, didn't please me. _The emotion of jealousy. More powerful than you can imagine. _

I remembered when Edward had described it and now I was exactly feeling like him. And I knew the next hours were going to be pure dolor.

When we left the living room, a long hallway with some junctions extended through the whole house and were provided with doors on both sides.

Carlisle and Esme were already going to one of the first rooms. The rest of us turned a corner and Rosalie and Emmett vanished in the room now next to us.

Edward's room was located almost at the end of the hall.

When we entered it, I couldn't help swallowing. Not that the cedar walls were already radiating enough comfort. But the huge bed and the skin in front of it gave the rest.

There was a high window in front of us. I noticed the sound system and the shelf of CDs, which admittedly hadn't the same dimension of the ones in Forks. Next to it there was a desk with a computer, which was anything but old-fashioned. The exact opposite of mine.

You'd almost think, it was fresh from the factory. Maybe it really was. With every single touch I would be frightened to broke something. Upon my talent it wasn't difficult. Possibly I would be able to burn the cabin together with the whole national park.

I didn't want to think about the fast boot up of this one. Maybe nearly as fast as vampires could run. That was one of their preferences anyway. _Speed._

Edward must have arranged the room, so he wouldn't miss something, if he had to stay here for a longer period of time. Probably he wanted to feel at home as well as possible. Who wouldn't?

"Oh!" He said.

I looked surprised in his marveled face.

"The last time I was here, that wasn't there." He pointed at the bed and grinned his crooked smile.

Now I was also whispering an "Oh" and stared at the big, soft, cuddly…

I sighed. Edward would leave in a moment anyway.

Inquiringly he was gazing after me, when I was going towards the bed to slump and stare to the puce ceiling.

I didn't gave an answer and he was becoming impatient.

Suddenly my sight was disrupted by his face and I had to giggle, when he was coming that close, so his hair-ends tickled my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me until our lips touched. He respond my kiss with such passion, that for a moment I forgot where we were.

As he broke away from me, and I was trying to control my breath, Edward was looking at me with an asking expression.

I knew, I couldn't avoid the answer.

"I just asked myself what to do, while you're hunting." I didn't want to beg like a little child and I couldn't put him off it. I remembered his disappointment back then, when I had asked him to stay with me instead of fighting with the newborns.

"Well, you could answer your mails. I'm sure, Renée already bursted your mailbox." He smirked mischievously at his words. "And Esme also stays here."

"But why? Why isn't she going with you?"

"You don't really think, I would leave you alone, do you? For one thing you don't know the place and for another thing we're in the middle of a forest", he said reproachfully.

"Does that mean, sometimes bears show up?" I was a little amused by the thought.

"That could happen. Or other hunters - the human ones-…" he quickly added, when he saw my scared face, "…who are inexperienced and got lost."

I relaxed.

"And who knows, what could happen; with your luck", he giggled.

"Why don't you stay here then?" I tried to ask as randomly as possible and ignored his last sentence.

Edward screwed up his face. "I promised Emmett to give him a chance to get even. That's why he's more cheerful than usual today."

I raised an eyebrow. "What kind of chance?"

It was clear, he didn't want to answer, but I stuck to his guns. "Edward."

He rolled his eyes. "We always bet, who's faster to catch a certain number of animals."

"I see…" I realized and frowned.

"I'll try to hurry up", he tried to change the subject and gave me a kiss.

"Oh, don't feel rushed by me", I said, whereby the corners of my mouth drew upward a little.

"Don't worry. I'm not able to take it without you for a longer time anyway."

He grinned his crooked smile and I melted away. Then he stood up and pulled me with him easily.

When we entered the living room, the others were already assembled.

"Finally!" Emmett could hardly contain himself. That euphoric he was. It seemed like he would storm through the closed door at every moment.

While the others were leaving in smooth motions, Edward kissed me for a long moment. "See you later!"

"Have fun!" I replied and tried not to look as sad as I really was. Then he was already vanished through the door.

Esme came up to me, laid an arm around my shoulder and watched me friendly.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled and she chafed my arm. "I'll make you something to eat. You haven't ingested something since morning."

I looked at her baffled. Again a vampire, who wanted to prepare food.

She must guessed what I was thinking and smiled. "Just because we subsist on blood, doesn't mean we haven't notion of your dishes. After all we try as hard as to not stick out."

We went to the roomy kitchen and I took a chair at the high kitchen table in the middle of the room, where a huge cookery was embedded.

I faced the French doors to look at the forest. Right now I would love to be at Edward's side and to hunt together with him. Instead of me Tanya was there. I knew, currently it was too dangerous for me to be there, but to think of her, my stomach convulsed.

"Do you want anything in particular?" Esme asked and jolted me out of my thoughts.

I wagged my head. "Actually I haven't any preferences."

Something came to my mind. "Why does Tanya have food in her house?"

Esme was laughing like an angel. "Of course we gave a holler beforehand and requested some errands. Did you noticed the computer in Edward's room? He insisted on it, because he thought, you would need it."

I grimaced. Again somebody spent money on me.

"Don't let it trouble you!" She smiled disarmingly. I had to return it.

For a while I watched her frying a steak, cooking rice and prepare a little salad silently.

"You didn't have to do this for me, you know."Esme glanced at me questioningly and I pointed to the food. "I could have rustle up some grub by myself."

"Oh, that's alright. I like doing it for you." Her smile made me feel warm all over.

Then she finished and put the plate in front of me. I regarded the meal. It really looked delicious and much better than my ones for Charlie. And that's what it tasted like. Esme could be able to keep up with a starred chef.

While I was eating, she tidied up the kitchen and although the food was tasty, I couldn't really eat something. My thoughts were full of Edward and the strawberry blonde vampire.

I didn't notice Esme standing next to me all of a sudden. Frigthened I sat up.

"I'm sorry", she said.

"Didn't taste it well?"

"Oh! Sure, it's really…" - I tried to find the right word - "…extraordinary."

My miserable attempt to smile failed and she eyed me suspiciously. "So what is it?"

Sighingly I let hang my head. It seemed like there was no flies on even on of the Cullens.

"Well…" I tried to sound normal. "…It's about Tanya… Edward once told me, she was interested in him. I just worry a bit…" Even while I was speaking, Esme clasped me in her cold arms.

"Oh, Bella. You don't have to. Back in the days Edward had already told her - even before he knew you - that it's one-sided." Encouragingly she chafed my back, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, but maybe…"

She interrupted me. "Bella. Edward loves you… and only you. Believe me. Tanya and the others eventually love all men equally - it doesn't matter whether human or vampire - but they wouldn't choose someone who's already spoken for."

Then she laughed like a carillon in the wind. "Do you think Alice, Rose and I would allow our men to come here, if it wouldn't be true?"

Her words calmed me a little. But then I stumbled. To look at her I broke away from the embrace.

"What do you mean: _they love all men equally - doesn't matter, whether human or vampire…_?"

She looked at me bewildered. "Didn't Edward told you about it?"

I wagged my head carefully.

She was considering. "Hm, how could I explain it without worrying you again…?"

My eyebrows narrowed. I was unable to make head nor tail of her words.

"Well, Tanya, Katrina - Kate, the one you already met - and Irina are… you could say, they are responsible for an immemorial myth. The myth of the succubus."

She waited and eyed my expression, but I didn't understand anything, so she continued.

"Okay… In the past, when the believe of the humans was much stronger than today, they thought of the succubus as a female demon, who was to blame for unholy dreams. She visited the men, while they were asleep… and paired with them. Because they didn't wake up, they just could remember of it as a dream. And because the succubus was the patsy, the men couldn't be called to account for the so-called sin."

My widened eyes clearly revealed panic, because Esme quickly added: "It's all just a myth, Bella. Back then, people needed an offender. Because we vampires look so beautiful and awake some… desires, it's no wonder, that one or two, who met - or just saw - Tanya, Irina or Kate, were thinking to be haunt by a demon. Centuries ago, the three of them stayed among the humans more often than other vampires, who hid, and sometimes they got involved with somebody. Today they rarely go to lively places."

I felt still queasy.

"Oh dear. I shouldn't have told you that." Esme glanced at me afflicted and regretted her story immediately. Then suddenly she clasped me in her arms again and stroke my hair.

"There's no reason for your fears. We know the five of them almost an eternity. They're really nice. I'm sure, when you know them better, you'll think the same."

I didn't want to give her a guilty concience and picked up another part of her words.

"At the beginning, you only mentioned Tanya, Irina and Kate. What's with the other both?"

Now Esme were sounding a little bit more cheerful. Maybe she was relieved about the twist of the conversation.

"You mean Carmen and Eleazar. Both of them are from Spain. Some centuries after Tanya and the others founded their coven, Carmen joined. Eleazar is her companion, so that's why he lives with them."

Esme looked at me with her golden eyes, put my face between her small hands and stroke some strands of hair out of it. Then she smiled gently and talked slowly but urgently.

"Tanya would never try to take Edward away from you. And he would never get involved with it. You're the only one, he wants. Trust me."

She thought about her words for a moment.

"If you can't do that, then trust Edward, Bella."

I wanted to believe her, but probably I couldn't stop thinking about it until Edward would be here again.

She kissed my forehead and I smiled timidly.

Meanwhile my food was cold.

--

**You know...review, please. Okay?...;)**


End file.
